The Annoyance of Velvet Scarlatina
by hwer412
Summary: being a skilled hunter-in-training is not all it's caught up. you got to worry about your school, your bounty's, make sure your on good terms of the team you work with, competing teams (if there are any good ones) and if your me making sure the headmaster doesn't throw you under the bus. But that doesn't mean you can't have fun with it. rated teen for mild language


hello everyone who reads this. this is a bit of an experiment that i have been cooking up out of an idea i had quite awhile ago and decided to test out the waters and see how it goes so... here you go, do what you will with it

i do not own ruby all characters and setting belong to rooster teeth (if i did own it, well lets just say it would probably be have a bit more of a development period and more writers, not to say the Miles and Luna are bad just inexperienced in this type of story)

* * *

I was in a dense forest just wandering around lost and confused. Remaining calm I made sure i had some rations encase i'm stranded here for days on end. It would've probably been a regular everyday mission where we would have tracked down beast with our group staying together without making not so much as a whisper to each other minding our own business but i decided to piss off my normally stoic team leader by insulting her obsession with her pointless shopping strategies and how they tend to be rather haphazardly thought out, ah well if she chose to be a pain in my ass at the most inconvenient time I guess there's nothing I can do about it (at least for now). I began looking at the ground looking for any potential clue to where the nevermore could be located and i found there were giant bird like tracks scattered around the area I was in meaning I was heading down the right path this whole time, ha! Try taking that in for once I was actually able to track the monster better then they could for once! Either way this wouldn't be that much of an easy task considering was alone with nothing but my a couple vials of dust but considering it was just a single nevermore so i think i can handle it myself. That being said i had no idea why they sent all four of us considering it such a simple mission, i'm pretty sure this was some kind of a cooperation test for us either way i'm pretty sure we failed considering my current predicament, either way i'll finish this mission on my if i have to, even if it means i'm the don't get a cut.

* * *

I was walking quietly trying to make sure that if I was near the it wouldn't hear me that easily. I decided to take a look around me and what do I see circling above me but this humongous nevermore, it wasn't as big as most of the giant nevermores we have fought before but it was pretty sizable for one nevertheless. It seemed to be closing in on my location so i hide in the dense underbrush. It land right in the middle in the valley and started to look around noticing the small brown tufts that were my ears(well at least my rabbit ears) . Suddenly it charged me as if I was some kind of small rat. Just barely dodging out of the way I saw It was beginning to try and barrage me with its feathers. I got of my some of my stone dust at the ready and quickly created a rocky barrier to protect myself, one of the feathers just barely piercing through it just missing my abdomen. I began to search for some a more destructive dust vile while the nevermore was flying back into the air. Searching through my bag I quickly found a small vile of thunder dust and haphazardly throw it at the giant creature. almost out of instinct i closed my eyes in the wake of the explosion happening just a couple feet in front of me. Opening them back up I could see the giant bird surprisingly paralyzed at my feet, it must have been by sheer luck that such a small vile of dust could accomplish such a feet. Making sure it doesn't get up after such a blow I coat my arm in what remains of my stone dust supply, it envelops my hand in thin layer almost permeable layer of stone and quickly crushed the giant birds head putting it out of its short lived misery. Cleaning the dirt and grass off my vest and leggings i slowly I turn around to find my team staring at me with slightly annoyed expressions. I just smile coyly and say to them "boy you guys sure did miss out on all the fun, I was just wondering where guys you were" they stared at me for awhile longer almost as if they were plotting my murder. Coco then turned her back towards me relaying a message to command "mission successful: lone giant nevermore has been eradicated by teammate V requesting pick-up" almost out of nowhere a small airship flew towards our location ready to pick us, my team already walking away from the scene. I run quickly trying not to get left behind again and hop aboard the vehicle while the rest of them just walked. i was Smiling as we left the forest for home, finally able to relax.


End file.
